


Five Times Derrek Did What Others Wanted (And One Time He Did What He Wanted)

by mylittlejaybird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Blink and you'll miss it, Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Five Times, Gunplay, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pegging, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Shower Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Trans Female Character, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, like the tiniest bit of watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlejaybird/pseuds/mylittlejaybird
Summary: Derrek's always been a people pleaser. He does whatever is necessary to make his partners happy, even if he's not exactly into it himself. It's led to some... interesting nights.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpartaDog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartaDog/gifts).



> Want to start by saying this is all 100% consensual. Derrek has shitty boundaries but he's willing to let them be crossed. 
> 
> Anyways, just an exploration of character for one of my OCs. The first five partners are just random flings. The last is Derrek's current boyfriend and my boyfriend's OC, Matt.

  **1\. Daddy Kink**

Derrek closed his eyes and braced for the next impact, a whine escaping him unbidden when the broad hand struck his sore, red ass.

“S-sixteen!” He gasped out. Only four more, if he didn’t miss a count. He’d already missed two, and he wasn’t keen on this going on for much longer.

_Thwack!_

Derrek flinched, jerking away from the sharper pain of the belt against his ass, the thin leather smarting against his already tender cheeks.

“Sixteen what, kid?”

He swallowed and forced words through his grit teeth. “Sixteen, s-sir.”

A grunt from his partner, and then the other man slapped his sore red ass again. “Keep counting.”

“Sevent-teen, sir...”

“Good boy. Looks like you can be taught after all.” A hand rubbed his ass gently and that was somehow worse than another spank. The caress lit up his already inflamed nerves and made him squirm uncomfortably.

“P-please!”

“Shh, almost done boy. Three more. You can do three more for Daddy, can’t you?”

He didn’t want to. He’d never liked this kind of play. But he liked making his partners happy.

So he nodded. “Y-yes. Please daddy!”

“Knew I could count on you.”

_Thwack!_

 

**2\. Watersports**

He pushed her up against the wall, kissing her deeply as he let her grind against his thigh, her juices slick against his skin. Water struck his back from the showerhead, and steam made the air slightly misty. His partner turned her head to catch her breath, and he attacked her neck, kissing her throat and tonguing at the water droplets there.

She moaned loudly, the sound echoing off the bathroom tiles. “Fuck, Derr, can I?”

He hesitated. She’d asked permission before they came into the shower. Hell, it was the reason they were in there in the first place.

Her face was flushed and she looked so vulnerable waiting for his answer. He smiled and slid his hands over her wet body, leaning in for a reassuring kiss.

“Sure baby, go ahead.”

She gasped happily and then moaned as she humped his leg harder. Then he felt the warm liquid running down his leg, too hot to be anything but what it was.

Derrek hid his grimace in the crook of her neck, but she came harder than she ever had before, so he couldn’t completely hate it. Didn’t mean he had to like it though.

 

**3\. Bondage**

Derrek was not someone who sat still. He was constantly moving, fidgeting, doing something to dispel the excess energy that he seemed to produce in abundance. So when his current partner had suggested he let her tie him up, he was reluctant to agree. She’d asked him so sweetly, and he’d caved.

Now he was gagged and blindfolded and bound so thoroughly with rope that he could only move his fingers and toes. His heart pounded in his chest and he swallowed repeatedly, the gag hindering the action and leaving him with drool running down his chin.

His partner didn’t mind, and couldn’t keep her hands off of him. She’d rigged him up somehow so that he was bent over and she could use the ropes to pull him into her thrusts. She’d told him what terms she preferred when it came to her body, so he knew it was her clit that was slamming against his prostate with dizzying precision.

“Jesus Howser, wish you could see yourself. You look an absolute dream.” Her hips were starting to stutter, and he gave a moan of encouragement. He really just wanted to be untied.

Then her hand was on his cock and he thrashed against his bindings as she expertly stroked him, her clit still making him see stars with every thrust. It didn’t take long for him to come, and he sagged in relief when he felt her come inside him as well.

He clenched his eyes against tears when she caught her breath and licked her own come out of his ass before pushing a vibrating plug inside him. She leaned over him to murmur in his ear: “Let’s see how many you’ve got in you, hm?”

 

**4\. Gunplay**

“God yeah, you little slut. Suck it good.”

Derrek shuddered and sucked harder, the taste of metal and the hard barrel of the gun against the sensitive parts of his mouth reminding him exactly what sort of fire he was playing with. The dovetail kept scraping against the roof of his mouth, and every time his tongue accidentally slipped into the bore he cringed at the taste of the cleaner he’d used.

The man shoved his own Glock further down his throat, and Derrek choked, putting a hand on his knee and pulling back. He froze very suddenly when he heard the hammer being half-cocked.

“It’s unloaded, but I’m pretty sure at this range a blank will still kill you. If nothing else, you’ll have a really shitty existence.”

Derrek swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry, opening his eyes to stare up at his partner. This was all just for fun, just a game meant to spice up the sex. The wild look in his partner’s eyes did little to reassure him.

The man arched a brow. “Well?”

He ignored the pain, ignored the very real possibility of him dying if his partner got too carried away, ignored the proximity of his partner’s finger to the trigger; he ignored everything except meeting those eyes and bobbing his head along the barrel.

A bright smile rewarded his efforts, and the hammer was slowly lowered back into place. “Yeah, suck it slut. Betcha wish that was my cock instead. Maybe if you’re good I’ll let you suck me next.”

Derrek closed his eyes and sucked harder. He would gladly suck a dozen dicks instead at this point, but he’d settle for just getting the gun out of his mouth.

Christ, he was glad he drew a line at letting the guy fuck him with it.

 

**5\. Pet Play**

He smiled and stroked a hand over his partner’s head, between the dog ears that adorned her headband. She wiggled so hard her furry tail wagged enthusiastically behind her, apparently one of many similar buttplugs she owned.

“Rrrrruff!” She barked happily, leaning forward to lick at his stubbled cheeks excitedly.

Derrek gave a shiteating grin. “Whassat Lassie? Little Timmy fell in th’ well?”

“ _Whoof..._ ” She stopped wagging and looked at him in a very unimpressed manner. He laughed and resumed petting her.

“Sorry girl, couldn’ resist.” She whined and nosed at his cheek. He felt her strapon flush against his thigh and grinned. “Doggy gotta bone?”

A low growl this time, and she bit his shoulder hard, but briefly. He yelped before batting at her playfully. “Okay, okay, jus’ lemme get the lube.”

He rolled over onto his hands and knees and reached for the bottle on the dresser.

Next thing he knew she was over top of him, hands pressing his shoulders into the bed and teeth against the back of his neck. He stilled, feeling the strapon sliding between his cheeks, catching on his hole.

“Woah! Hold on girl, can’t do this without slick. You’ll tear me a new one.” One of her hands reached out and snagged the bottle, and then he was moaning as she thrust her fingers inside him.

“God, god okay, good ‘nuff. Fuck me already!”

His partner took him at his word and he turned his face into the bed to muffle his cry as she pushed the strangely shaped cock inside him. The tip was tapered and the base flared widely.

She’d wanted to knot him, fuck him like an animal, and as she started to thrust into him, he understood what she meant. There was no finesse or consideration behind her movements. She fucked him with short sharp jerks of her hips.

It was a completely different experience from what he was used to, and he gasped as she bore more of her weight on him. She was not a small gal by any stretch of the imagination and he found himself getting a little lightheaded with the limited oxygen he was able to get.

She panted loudly against his spine, biting his neck when he shifted or wasn’t loud enough for her liking. She growled and snarled and barked as she fucked him and it was all he could do to sit there and just take it.

And then he felt her start to press harder, push that bulbous base inside him with every thrust. He clawed weakly at the blankets at the feeling, before biting them against a pained groan as it popped inside him, stretching him full.

“Holy shit, tha’s... _fuck_ , tha’s somethin’, huh?”

He thought that was it, but no. She rocked her hips, the knot inside him so big it was impossible for it to miss his prostate. He moaned even though it was bordering on pain with how intense the sensation was. He couldn’t find the air to speak again so he curled his fingers into the blanket and took it.

Her own noises got louder and louder as she ground harder and harder into him, until she literally howled as she came, shaking around him and collapsing on top of him.

Derrek groaned when he realized she had no plans to move anytime soon. His cock throbbed beneath him, trapped between his belly and the bed.

 

* * *

**1\. His Way**

He smiled brightly up at his current partner, before letting his eyes flutter closed as fingers thrust in and out of his ass. He moaned encouragingly and rocked his hips with the movements.

“Fuck baby, jus’ like that.” The fingers curled inside him and he arched and gasped when they brushed his prostate. “Shit, c’mere.”

Derrek pulled him down into a kiss, pierced tongue playing with his. He made a pleased sound and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, rocking into the thrusts of his fingers.

He broke the kiss to press his forehead against Matt’s, panting heavily before a loud moan was torn from him at another well aimed thrust. “Please baby, fuck me, need ya so bad!”

A red flush colored Matt’s cheeks and he pulled his fingers from Derrek and slicked up his cock silently. He was bad at reciprocating any kind of dirty talk, but Derrek didn’t mind. He could talk enough for both of them.

“C’mon babe, c’mon.”

A bemused sigh. “You know I can’t go any faster.”

Derrek grinned up at him and gave him a quick peck on his mouth. “Then hurry up and fu- _ah!”_

He threw back his head as Matt finally pushed inside him, scratching Matt’s back as he adjusted to being filled once more. He wrapped his legs around him and pulled him deeper inside, crying out again as their hips met.

“God, jus’... gimme a sec...” He gasped for breath a little. He always begged for cock sooner than he should but he loved the feeling of being so close to his partner like this.

Matt stilled his hips and bent down to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Alright?”

Derrek nodded and turned his head to meet him for the kiss, humming happily. “‘m good.” He loosened his grip and grinned widely up at Matt. “Y’can go t’ pound town now.”

Matt groaned and didn’t move. “I’d just be rewarding bad behavior.”

He started to clench around Matt, using his legs to give him the leverage to fuck himself on Matt’s dick, though it was hardly satisfying. Matt didn’t look amused. “Awww c’mon baby.” He leaned his head up to give him a sweet kiss. “Pleaaaaase?”

“Mmm, only ‘cause I love you.”

Derrek beamed up at him and squeezed all four limbs around him, pulling him down for a longer kiss. He could feel Matt’s blush and he just grinned wider for it. “You’re so cute.”

Matt groaned and buried his face in Derrek’s neck, mumbling: “You’re lucky _you’re_ cute.”

He rolled his hips again, and this time Matt moved with him. A heartfelt groan cut off whatever response he was going to make, and he let his head fall back on the bed, arms still looped around Matt’s head.

Derrek planted his feet on the bed so he could meet Matt thrust for thrust before too long. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh _god_...”

Matt was much quieter, letting out grunts and groans as he fucked his boyfriend, an occasional curse falling from his lips. Derrek reached down and wrapped a hand around his dick, stroking himself in time with their movements.

“Fuck, babe, gonna come!”

That was all the warning Derrek managed before he arched his back and curled his toes as his orgasm rolled through him, crying out Matt’s name loudly.

“Fuck!” Matt only managed a dozen more thrusts before he followed Derrek over the edge with a low groan. Derrek smiled widely as he rubbed up and down Matt’s back with a long content hum.

Matt pulled out of him but didn’t move off of him just yet, letting them both bask in the afterglow and catch their breath.

Derrek was, of course, the first to break the silence.

“Fuck you’ve ruined me.” He grinned at the confused and slightly alarmed look Matt gave him. He gave him a quick reassuring kiss. “I won’t never be able to fuck no one else. Not that I’d wanna or nothin’.”

Matt snorted. “I don’t do anything special.”

Derrek laughed and shook his head. “Y’do everything I like. You’re amazin’.”

His boyfriend grew redder and pushed himself up to reach for the wet wipes by the bed. “If you say so.”

He smiled fondly as he watched Matt clean them up. “I do.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so Derrek's actually super vanilla when given the choice. Who'da thunk?
> 
> Also of note, Matt is some shade of asexual, but enjoys sex every once in a while!


End file.
